Favoritism
by Artemis's Liege
Summary: "You wouldn't treat Jean like this." But that's just Rogue's opinion. Does Charles Xavier honestly prefer Jean over Rogue? Surrogate parental relationships sometimes go beyond the surface level . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I devised this idea when musing on all of the twisted family relationships in the X-Men. Nothing too dark here, though, don't worry.

* * *

Truth be told, Kurt had always felt somewhat jealous that Mystique granted so much of her time and energy to Rogue.

He knew it was petty, but he couldn't ignore the envy in his heart as he learned that Mystique had formulated yet another plan to ensnare his sister. Family was family, and blood shouldn't matter, but at times he couldn't help wonder exactly why exactly his mother devoted such a considerable portion of her clashes with the X-Men to reclaiming Rogue, her adopted daughter, rather he, her full-blooded son.

One brisk early spring night in New York City, when Rogue was fifteen and he nearly seventeen, he watched in dismay as Rogue, her expression carved from stone, rose and stalked away from the crumpled body of the woman who was once Ms. Marvel, felled as per Mystique's plan, due to an orchestrated misunderstanding between the Avengers and the X-Men.

He no longer felt envious of the attention Rogue received from their mother after that.

In fact, that was the night Kurt began to wonder if Mystique's way of showing him affection was by leaving him out of her numerous nefarious schemes.

* * *

Really, Erik didn't possess the amount of patience for instructing these child soldiers as Charles. Frankly, they were exasperating to train and barely worth the time spent managing them. However, the wild passion and adrenaline love of teenagers was difficult to uncover in grown adults, and of course, it was pragmatic to train them while they were young.

Though many thought him to be a rather cold father, Erik was all too often torn between his two children. Wanda held a vast amount of power and was almost unlimited potential, yet she despised him, and her contempt for him surpassed healthy measures and rendered her rather mentally unbalanced. Pietro was the safer option, but Erik found him to be flighty and unwilling to take direction from his superiors.

And of course, his daughter Lorna, nearly a year older than them, had yet to develop a mutation. Such a shame, he had three children and none were quite suited for the lives he was planning for them.

Then good fortune struck him while he and his acolytes stormed one of the secret government laboratories he had located. He found a pair of fraternal twins, mutants, whose abilities included light speed, energy projection, regeneration, and multiple other talents. They had been brainwashed to follow orders without question, and so when he liberated them, they complied with his every command.

Despite being several years younger, the boy looked remarkably similar to Pietro, in build and visage, aside from a few minor facial details (this boy's features were somewhat more elfin) and the twins also shared an uncanny semblance. Though their demeanors remained eerie, they soon proved themselves useful attributes to his forces.

And so he had the boy bleach his hair to Pietro's shade of platinum blonde, ordered the girl to chop her glossy raven locks off to resemble Wanda's hairstyle, and _voilà- _he had the twins he always wanted.

* * *

Logan never liked kids as a general concept. On surface level, they were loud and extremely irritating. However, after working with the teenage X-Men for months, he was willing to begrudge them his respect. Hell, even the New Mutants weren't as annoying as he thought they would be, not that he would ever say that out loud.

Still, he wasn't planning on kids any time in the near future. His own team was enough of a family for him, not that he especially wanted one.

The closest thing he had to offspring was that one female clone of his- X-23, a psychologically unhinged teenager with anger issues. She wasn't his daughter, and he didn't want her to be- what was he supposed do, adopt her? When hell froze over, maybe: he neither cared for her as person nor did he want to accept responsibility for her deranged antics.

He had allowed her to go free once, but now her was beginning to wonder if that had been the right decision. She was a loner, even more of one than himself, a borderline sociopath who simply didn't care about anyone else.

He hated to admit it, but maybe those scumbag scientists had point, keeping her isolated from the rest of society. A mentally unstable, nigh indestructible, feral mutant could cause horrific damage if allowed to roam free, and he had enabled her to do so. Looking back on it, he didn't want that on his conscience, and it seemed like even those bastards at H.Y.D.R.A. didn't, either.

In any case, hindsight was twenty-twenty. If X-23 ever tried to hurt someone at the Xavier Institute, he would kill her without a single regret.

* * *

An educated man with college degrees in multiple fields, Dr. Hank McCoy recognized the ultimate irrationality of student favoritism. There was no direct benefit from continually granting preferentiality to certain individuals, only detriment. But nevertheless, he found that on particular occasions, he found himself unable to restrain from looking upon specific students with a distinct fondness.

That was not to say that he only cared for certain students and completely disregarded the others; no, Hank endeavored to demonstrate equal behavior toward all of the students of the Xavier Institute. None of them were quite like children to him- because though he was their instructor first and foremost, he was also their teammate, confidante, and friend. They were much more open with him than a teenager would be with a typical parent or teacher. They trusted him as he trusted them.

While closer to his own charges than the actual X-Men, Hank did admit that particular students within the New Mutants caught his favor. He was especially partial to Bobby Drake, a very intelligent young man despite what his grades indicated, who was always devising witty jokes, some displaying more cynicism than others; and Amara Aquilla, with her fiery, blunt demeanor and fierce determination that aided her during her many challenges in which she managed to embroil herself, yet she never backed down.

And of course, it was merely natural that Hank would have less patience for certain other students; for example Jubilee, with her obnoxiously vivid colors, habit of mocking other students, and entitled attitude; and Jamie, who was young and was certain he knew all there was to know, unaware that he truly knew nothing of the realities of life.

But Hank honestly did try to keep the playing field even, so to speak. Jealously and egos, wounded or inflated, did not bode well for anyone.

* * *

As a living and breathing moderator of the weather, her mutation required a serene and even temperament. Though not quite an omega-level mutant, Ororo Munroe was all too aware of the horrendous damage she could instigate with only a few moments of an angry mood. Therefore, she maintained a rational and composed attitude throughout crises of all magnitude.

Personally, Ororo didn't believe in favoritism of any kind. Everyone had a right to their opinions, individual decisions, relaxation, and even boy band music if they preferred, as long as all were appropriate for that time and place. All of the students at the Xavier Institute deserved to be treated fairly, regardless of race, lineage, parentage, nationality, mutation, or financial attributes.

Every component in her world revolved around balance, and Ororo refused to sacrifice any of her inner peace to contribute her part to some sort of competitive game involving preferential treatment for certain students.

* * *

Preparing the world for the revelation of a people who had advanced to the next stage of evolution and continued to live in everyday society was far from an easy task. But Charles Xavier was determined that the two groups could coexist, no matter what the cost. There was little other choice.

In order to disprove themselves the menace the rest of society believed them to be, mutants had to prove themselves a peaceful, non-threatening group. If not, the media would slander mutants and the public would never accept them as humans.

Jean and Scott were the best options for leaders of the X-Men because they embodied the concept of "wholesome". They were bright, young, optimistic, and they shared his passion and determination that drove him to his goals. He wanted other young mutants to see them and follow them as an example. Mutant paragons of morality were vital to achieving peace, even though they were partially a public relations stunt.

No matter what Rogue might think, he definitely didn't openly exhibit partisanship to Jean. However, he admitted inwardly to himself that he was wary of Rogue. Mostly because she reminded him so much of her mother: mannerisms, speech patterns, thought characteristics. This was more than an attempt by Mystique to ingrain her methods into the next generation: it was as if she had tried to create a younger copy of herself, destroying Rogue's individual character to replace it with her own debased nature.

The sheer amount of striking similarity between the two women startled Charles; Mystique represented more than just threat, she was a personal adversary to him, who represented the first failure of his dream for peace.

Jean and Rogue were equal in his mind. But it just so happened that an upper middle class, sheltered, successful teenager such as Jean was a more suitable public image of a mutant than the aloof, cold misanthropist that was Rogue.

* * *

**A/N:** So, any thoughts? Charles's relationship with Mystique is examined more in depth in my story "Of Flesh and Bond", in case anyone's interested.

Also, kudos for anyone who can recognize the twins Magneto uses to replace his own children. Hint: they were comic characters.

BTW: I know Lorna Dane was a mutant in the comics, but seeing how she wasn't in the show, I think it's safe to say she has not yet developed her mutation.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Wyngarde freely admitted that between his daughters, he preferred Martinique over Regan.

He truly didn't see why so many people worked themselves into an uproar at the idea of a parent favoring one child over the other. The process of a parent identifying to a certain extent with one of their offspring and openly displaying that bond was perfectly natural. Everyone who had multiple children contributed to the pattern, and anyone who claimed that they didn't was simply a liar and a hypocrite.

Honestly, the utter ignorance of these humans greatly amused him.

He didn't care about Regan any less than Martinique, of course, but he respected Martinique more in comparison. She was so devious, so manipulative. Now she was a freshman in a top college, but he remembered the days when she was in high school: if she didn't score well on a test, she could trick her teacher into raising her grade; if a report was due, she could obtain an extension exclusive to her; if she didn't like her partner for a class project, she could switch. She endlessly utilized her skills of verbal eloquence and persuasion to convince others to do her bidding, if it was to win the position of team captain of the field hockey, or if it was acquire the best prom dress that had been placed on layaway for someone else.

She wasn't showy and carefully hid her deceit from others, consistently managing to keep her almost supernatural abilities of cajolery under the radar.

No doubt she would be greatly successful in the future, perhaps as a lawyer or public negotiations liaison.

Jason couldn't be prouder of her. Martinique reminded him strongly of himself. What was more of an honor than his child showing how much she cared by attempting to emulate his every action, no matter how nefarious of a deed it actually was? Jason was flattered. Furthermore, Martinique might make a good partner for his schemes in the near future.

Regan was certainly skilled, by she lacked Martinique's charm and subtle. A junior in high school now, she was the stereotypical teenage cheerleader: obnoxious, self-absorbed to the point of neglecting other, more important matters, and at times, outwardly cruel. She was ostentatious and showed too great enjoyment in throwing her power and influence around. She would never make much of a covert agent; she wore her emotions on her sleeve, and frequently told others, including Martinique, the exact extent of her antipathy for them. Jason was deeply attached to Regan, but he often wished that she would learn to be more like her older sister.

Neither of his daughters were mutants, but how could anyone think that mattered? These were his only two children; really, it wasn't as if he had any more offspring he didn't know about who would pop out of the woodwork someday like some especially vapid plot from a soap opera.

Jason loved them both; it was just that Martinique held such greater skill and potential than Regan.

* * *

**A/N:** So, please tell me what you think. I'm going to continue with these little excerpts of family life, and the Guthries are up next, but let me know any requests for other families.

The characters of Regan and Martinique are from the X-Men comics, where they are mutants and Jason's children. And speaking of Jason's children . . . kudos to anyone who gets the jokes about the "vapid soap opera plot." Hint: it has to do with a comic character retconned to be Jason's child.

Any issues with the story? Drop me a line.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucinda Guthrie lost her husband, she was devastated, but she couldn't allow her world to end. After all, she was now the lone guardian of her nine children.

She loved them all more than life itself; family was the most important aspect of her life and she would give anything to help any of them. Unfortunately, as a single parent, she could only spend so much time with all them. They needed a mother, but more than anything, they needed a roof over their heads. All of them would have to pitch in to get through the aftermath of Ty's death, both in physical work and emotional strength. Of course, the older kids had to do more than the younger ones, that was just the way things were.

Elizabeth, the eldest, was seveteen when she lost her father. Out of all of her children, Lucinda thought she was most affected by her father's passing: the oldest child of the family always had a special bond with her father. She didn't cry at the funeral, only stood strong and resolute as she held the sobbing fifteen-year-old Paige and put a lean arm around Jay's shaking shoulders, but late at night, Lucinda would be awakened by the sound of crying and sit with her oldest daughter as they both shed tears.

Typical to the girl's nature, she gritted her teeth and trucked on through, hiding her grief, somehow managing to work a job at the local drive-through car wash while maintaining her grades and keeping her place as the star forward on her high school soccer team. She was accepted into Bellarmine University on a soccer scholarship shortly before Sam left for New York, almost after a year Ty had died.

As the second daughter, Paige was the one who got stuck with supervising her siblings on the farm and doing the most work as well. Her siblings were each only about a year apart, with Jay after her, the Melody, Jebediah, Joelle, and then the twins, Lewis and Cissie, and Paige thought that caring for them was beneath her. Her adventurous daughter was more than a little bitter about her lot in life and especially jealous about her older brother, Sam.

Samuel reminded Lucinda so much of his father, and it was a comfort to have her sixeen-year-old son stand beside her at the funeral. Not long after, he suggested that he drop out of school to support the family by working in the coal mines, but he settled for a part-time job after Lucinda put her foot down. The knowledge that he son was willing to throw his life away just to help his family reassured Lucinda: her boy is a fine young man, and he would turn out a good man, firm in his resolve, even if he didn't have a father.

Lucinda never intended to treat her oldest son any different than her other children, but Paige was beset with a case of the green-eyed monster, and at times when Lucinda praised Sam in front of her siblings, she saw Paige roll her eyes or exchange a quick glance with Elizabeth. Once in a while, Lucinda also overheard Paige complain to a noncommittal Elizabeth about Sam's supposed status as Lucinda's "fair-haired boy".

Stoic as she was, Elizabeth, for her part, never commented on Lucinda's perceived favoritism of Sam, but Lucinda sometimes caught an impassive sidelong look from Elizabeth or an uncharacteristically impertinent arched eyebrow at Sam that implied she also thought Lucinda's approval of Sam indicated that he was the favorite.

But Lucinda did not consciously grant Sam preferential treatment. Simply the birth order of the siblings, with he as the oldest son, allowed him certain privileges. The other children would simply have to adjust to that.

Furthermore, her children no longer had a father. Sam reminded her of Ty, and though Lucinda would never attempt to recreate her son into her husband, she wanted her children to look at Sam, their oldest brother, and remember their father through him. She wanted them to know that Sam was his father's son, that he embodied the same quiet determination and firm moral code.

But Paige did not appreciate this idea, appearing to resent the notion that Sam was closer to their father than the rest of them. Paige's envy only increased when Sam's mutation surfaced, and Lucinda gave him permission to go and learn at a special school in New York. She was the only other member in their family beyond Lucinda to know about Sam's "talents"; not even Elizabeth was aware of the truth.

For about a month after Elizabeth went off to college, it appeared that Sam would be unable to leave for the Xavier Institute, because his departure would lead to the absence of both of Lucinda's working children. And Lucinda was not fooled by Paige's brief display of sympathy for Sam, knowing her daughter felt satisfaction that Sam was finally deprived of fulfilling his hopes; she was angry that her daughter would not attempt to support Sam during such a trying time in his life and a difficult period for the entire family.

But Ty's cousin, Bonnie, traveled to live with them after landing a job nearby and contributed a large portion of her paycheck to support the family. And Lucas, Ty's younger brother, returned from his tour of duty overseas and and also did his best to help them out. In the end, Sam was able to go to New York, much to Paige's irritation.

Once Sam had set to New York, Paige was much more open in her accusations of Lucinda's bias. She was a fiery young woman, firm in her opinions, desperate for independence, freedom, and a chance to prove herself.

"But why can't I go to the party?" She would demand.

"You have to take care of your brothers and sisters, sweetheart," Lucinda would respond, unimpressed with the girl's bad attitude.

"Jay is old enough to watch them!" Paige would protest.

"We're a family, Paige," Lucinda would tell her. "We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Sam never had to make any sacrifices!" Paige spat. "He ran off to New York because he's a freak!"

"Don't you dare call your brother that," Lucinda would warn her sharply.

"It's true!" Paige's voice was choked with anger and frustration. "He's an abomination!"

But Lucinda didn't miss Paige's various attempts to stimulate a mutation for herself; her daughter could often be found jumping off the barn's loft into the hay below, staring at others intently for hours on end, and sitting in the icy creek bed, all attempts materialize some sort of superhuman ability.

After a particularly vociferous argument with her daughter one night, Lucinda was reading in bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said absently.

Paige entered, and Lucinda did not look up from her book right away.

"Mother." Paige's voice was hoarse.

Lucinda glanced at her then did a double take.

In one shaking hand, Paige clutched a fistful of her own flesh, presumably ripped away from her forearm. But the peeled skin did not reveal the red of blood and the white of bone, but instead the dull gray of tarnished steel.

"I'm a mutant, too, Mom," Paige said quietly.

Lucinda stared at her.

Paige's earnest brandy brown gaze, shared by all the Guthrie family, searched hers. "Does this mean you'll love me as much as you love Sam?"

* * *

**A/N:** The ideas for Paige trying to produce a mutation was inspired by a flashback in one issue of "X-Factor" that depicted her as a kid trying various methods to achieve a mutation. Imagine sitting in a library, and some girl is staring intently at you for over an hour . . . that's what Paige did to try to develop telepathy.

Also, I am aware that this is not the 616 universe birth order for the Guthrie children, but since it seemed to alter from universe to universe, I'm not overly concerned about the issue. But please, don't review to inform me that I got the order of siblings "wrong". I'll just laugh.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
